The Rejected Heir
by Kaylintayne
Summary: In the town of Trinity a new girl moves in, with her mother. She is weird. And James, an apprentice wizard finds her strange. She doesn't go to school, and he and her mother just moved into the old fire department building. She is a artist, and loves all the weird things that come with that-but what Weir is she?


She wasn't thin. She was overweight. But that didn't really change her appearance much. She wore moccasins that looked to be from a craft store kit, with a creamy olive drab skirt that would be hard to sell at a thrift shop. She wore a blue, oversized tee-shirt, and had her shoulder length brown hair pushed back from her eyes with a gray bandana, showing peacock feather dangle down earrings.

Under her arm she had a book, which seemed more natural than anything else. On her other shoulder hung a large paratrooper bag, with buttons all over the front flap.

James guessed she used the duffle bag sized rucksack for a purse, because otherwise what else would she use it for.

James wasn't new in town, so he guessed she had to be. He had never seen her in school. And he had no idea where she lived or even who she was.

She seemed to be in no hurry, but walked quickly to enjoy the morning breeze. James straightened his collar, then made pace with her.

She ignored him at first, raising her circle face up a little, and keeping her brown eyes ahead of her.

"My name is James." He said. She flinched at him talking than, glanced at him and smiled to be nice.

"Nice to meet you James."

"I haven't seen you about Trinity before." He told her. She nodded.

"That's because I haven't been about in Trinity before." She told him, it was sharp. But not too unkind.

James wanted to know her name. If only that.

"What's your name?" he asked bumping his elbow with her to send Personation magic tingling up her arm. Suddenly, with inhuman reflexes she flung his hand out of the way and pressed a dagger to his throat-where had she gotten that dagger?

"Don't try that on me _Wizard_." She hissed in a low tone. And the dagger was gone as quickly as it had come. And she continued walking.

James paused thinking of the consequences of following her. Then decided to go for it.

"You still didn't give me a name."

"Milan." She finally said.

"Like the town in Italy?" She turned to glare at him.

"Yes." She said. Fire kindled in her eyes.

So she was Weir. That made sense.

"Now if you will excuse Me." she said, she slid into the hardware store, James followed. She made her way to the back of the hardware store and sifted through bundles of cable. When she found a large steel bundle that was marked thirty feet she lugged it up to the counter and paid for it.

She seemed kind and friendly to the store clerk, James thought. Then she took the bag that had her wire in it, thanked the man behind the counter again, and left. James clumsily following after her.

When he got out into the street he saw her walking down the road towards the residential area. He followed her. Until she stopped dead in the sidewalk, turned to look at him with a frown, then continued on her way.

He followed farther away then, until she made it not quite out of the business part of town, she turned to the old fire department, unlocked the door with a key. And went inside.

As far as James was aware, the old fire department building was empty. Why would she be going in there?

Well it answered his question as he walked a big U-Haul van pulled up and he saw Milan open the overhead garage door to let it in.

James noticed that the for-sale sign that had been on the door for ages was gone.

"Milan, this is the rest of it." A angler woman jumped from the driver seat of the U-Haul van. She was wearing bleached out jeans and a loose, flower print blouse. She had her hair back in a pale pink bandana. She messed with her brown hair for a moment. Then went to open the back of the U-Haul.

"Mom, I found the perfect wire at the hardware store, after we are done I will start on that project I have been meaning to start."

What would a teenage girl want with thirty feet of wire? James was unsure if he wanted to know.

"James get in here!" James was startled that he was being called into the building of the people he was spying on. He peered around the corner for Milan to grab him by the collar and pull him into the dusty cool shadow of the fire department.

"This is James," Milan said. "I met him in town. He lives here in Trinity." Milan's mother stuck out her and shook his hand. The spark of magic shooting down his arm told him she was Weir, most likely an Enchanter.

"Ah. A Wizard." She said, as if this was everyday stuff. "Honestly Milan. I told you not to trust anyone." She glared at her daughter who started to go red in her round cheeks.

"He followed me Mom. I couldn't help it." Her mother studied James for a moment, then sighed. She turned to Milan.

"Better get this all unpacked, the U-Haul is due tomorrow."


End file.
